Wildest Woods
by AllChanel5
Summary: Two-shot song-fic. Leah and Jacob are together for a long time maybe they are the first ones to win over imprinting
1. Wildest Dreams

**This will be a two shot song fic featuring the songs Wildest Dreams and Out Of The Woods by Taylor Swift**

 **Disclamer** : Not the characters or the songs belong to me, I'm jus inspired by them

 **Wildest Dreams**

"Let's run away Leah. I wanna be with you, I choose you" - Jacob says staying at the edge of the highest cliff looking at the sea

"I thought that you being here meant you choose me" - Leah replies nonchalantly laying on the rocks with her, now medium, hair all messed up due to their sex just minutes earlier

"But I don't know the future. We both see how imprinting works, when she grows maybe I won't be able to chose. So I say let's get out of this town"

Leah simply kisses him and look at the sky

'O Taha Aki help with this one' she thinks

"Let's go home Jake, Seth my be suspicious if we don't show up soon"

Jacob feels sad she didn't agreed but something in him feels relieved

* * *

"WHY LEAH? WHY? ARE YOU ASHAMED OF ME? OF US" - Jacob screams in her room

Once again they find their selves in a discussion

"Jake" - She almost purrs his name having the desire effect of calming him - "You know that's not the case, I just don't think anyone has to know what we do, it's our business"

He knows he won't get his away so he just kisses her tangling his fingers in her hair and soon enough all of their clothes are on the floor

* * *

Years passed and it was clear for everybody that they were together. They hold hands, go to bonfires together, they babysit Nessie together. They are an official couple

It's Rachel and Paul's wedding, they go together of course and even get to be a bridesmaid and groomsmen together. During the reception they managed to escape to the beach

"You look beautiful you know" - He says with pure devotion in his voice, a very familiar sound for her ears

"You handsome as hell" - She replies truly with a full smile - "Jacob say you remember me like this, in this nice dress, staring at the sunset, with all this makeup, red lips and rose cheeks"

"Of course Leah, I'll remember this and more 'cause I'm not leaving you, not now, not ever"

"Sure, sure" - She smiles once more stealing his line

They spend all night tangled on each other

'When you leave me I bet this memories will follow you around' - She thinks looking at his eyes before drifting asleep

* * *

"I'm so sorry Leah, please forgive me" - Jacob begs her this time she is the one starting at the edge of the cliff, he stays back no wanting to disturb her even more

"It's not your fault Jacob, you tried, really, really tried" - She turns around staying close and then giving their very last kiss - "Say you remember me, even if it's just pretend, even if it's just in your wildest dreams" - She gives a chuckle and a sad smile

"Always" - He has tears in his eyes when she left

It was true he tried but when Reneesme grew up she saw Jacob as more than a bother, she wanted him. She also saw Leah less than a sister and more like an enemy and at the end she won. The imprinting always win


	2. Out Of The Woods

**Out Of The Woods**

 **Disclamer** : Not the characters or the songs belong to me, I'm jus inspired by them

Leah was going home alone after a break up, again. This time she was felling even wrost, she had told herself that she wouldn't get attached.

'Who I'm kidding, I was completely in love with him since he asked to run away, maybe even before' - She though miserable.

She realizes that now she's in her room standing in front of her mirror who was a selfie of Jacob and herself on it. She could remember when he gave her the Polaroid camera as a birthday gift she wanted one so bad, that he spent a great amount of money buying her the device and the paper for it. The selfie he took when they were simply lying on his couch watching Roman Holiday, a not so secret favorite of hers.

Away from her thoughts she stares at the mirror

'Well I least I don't look so bad, yet.' - She thinks availing her hair and face - 'I'm ok'

That's when she notice her necklace it's was another gift from him, a Christmas gift this time. The golden jewelry has his name on with. Jacob was hanging from her neck. She unclasp it putting on her vanity heading to the bathroom

Taking a shower feel good for her, she was washing her flawless things, not an single scratch, this only because of the wolf inside her, if she was human she would definitely have scars there.

It was the one of the many hidden encounters of their

"I thought the we were out of the woods, literary and figuratively" - Jake said with a boyish smile playing in his lips

"We are, but I miss the wild of having sex here c'mon now"- She teased him

After a long time in the woods the were in his rabbit going back home. They were so lost in each other that no even the wolf reflexes were able to make him pull off from the deer

She got worst, since she wasn't wearing a belt, leaning to kiss his jaw, a few branches made their way into her tights and several broken ribs. Carlisle, always the kind man, fixed in no time. But a couple of hours later, even though she was completely fine, Jacob was crying and saying how sorry he was.

Well it didn't matter now, he didn't belonged to her anymore. He never did. He wouldn't move furniture from the living room so they could dance, like they stood any chance.

It was all history in the woods now.


End file.
